


The Little Things

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Diana is so in love, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Oh how in love she is, Reminiscing, Romance, Sappy, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: It's the little things that make her aware of how much she loves her.





	The Little Things

You are not quite sure when exactly it happened nor are you sure of how long you had been feeling this particular way about her (even though you are quite certain that the feeling had festered long before the two of you had ever started dating). But when you think back to the days before you had confessed your love for her, back to when you two had finally stopped dancing around your blatantly obvious infatuation with the other and in a mess of jumbled words and sweaty palms she finally managed to ask you out, you remember that there was always a distinct feeling of falling.

It was not apparent to you at first, but after the initial blow up of newly revealed feelings to each other, when the new development in your relationship had settled from butterflies in your stomach and your heartbeat pounding like you had just run a lap of the school grounds whenever she said good morning to you and into something more familiar, that was when you noticed the little things.

It was the small, seemingly insignificant things she did. Like waiting outside of the classroom for you so she could walk with you to the cafeteria or whenever she offered to stay back with you in order to assist you in whatever task you had agreed to undergo for the staff. It was the way she reached for your hand when you both stood up from the desk, as if it was second nature to her or the way she would lean her head on your shoulder if you two had been studying for an extended period of time. It was the little things like the way her deep wine red eyes would soften whenever she saw you, the way she would get this grateful, love struck smile when you broke down each component of a spell or potion in a way that she could understand.

Every single smile that was directed your way, every time she would touch you, be it brushing her knuckles against your cheek as you laid down together or when she would hold you close when she kissed you. All of these tiny details would make your heart feel like it was being embraced with so much love and adoration that at times, you feared you would begin crying. She stirred so many different emotions within you that you did not know how to react and it was because of those moments and all of those little incidences that you realised one day, you were in love.  

You smile as the memory of your confession washes over you. The both of you were curled up on a blanket in a field just outside of the school grounds, with a sea of stars above you and your legs entangled with hers. Her mouth had been lightly pressed against the crook of your neck and you shivered with each small puff of warm air that met your skin. You remember the way she had nuzzled in closer to you, impossibly so and how you trembled when she delicately closed her lips around your pulse point, before breaking away and starting a small trail up to your ear. 

"I know there's something on your mind." She had whispered, her arms squeezing you gently for a moment and it took all of your willpower to not blurt out your thoughts then and there. Instead, you had inhaled a shaky breath and turned your head just enough so you could meet her eyes. 

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because your brows furrow whenever you're thinking hard about something and your shoulders become tight if it's stressing you out."

"They do not." You had huffed.

"Yeah, they do. You also write slower than normal and your finger always rubs along your thumb. I noticed it yesterday." 

You had planned on telling her that night how deeply you cared for her, how hard you had fallen for her and her stupid pony tail. But no matter how many times you had been given the opportunity to say something, the words would always die before they had even made it to your tongue. Right then however, with her knowing you so well to the point of being able to point out small, normally unnoticeable actions (again, with the little things), you found your mouth opening and words quietly falling out on their own.

"I'm in love with you, Akko." 

The silence that followed your voice had stretched on for a few moments as Akko processed the declaration and you had tried to not whine when she had pushed herself back a little bit more in order to gain a clearer look of your face. You recall that you had frozen for a moment and the longer she stared at you, the more you began to fear that you had completely and utterly ruined what the two of you had been building together for almost a full year.  

It was not until you went to open your mouth again to speak that a smile broke out across her face. But it had not been her normal 'Holy crap, this is amazing!' smile, it was her special 'You're incredible and I am so lucky to have you in my life.' smile. The one she had for you and you alone. She leaned back in closer to you and pressed a lasting kiss on your lips before pulling away just a fraction to whisper with all of the love in the world, "I'm in love with you too, Diana."

Softly, you let out a hum as you are pulled out of your memories, a pair of strong arms wrapping around your waist as warm lips leave kisses against your cheeks. You turn to her, her eyes filled with just as much love and warmth as that night and you notice the small flower on the nightstand behind her that she had given you because "The blue petals reminded me of your eyes. What? They do!" And you realize once again that it's the little things more often than not that make you aware of how much you love her. 

"I'm in love with you Akko." 

She smiles, "I'm in love with you too, Diana."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was just minding my business when boom, the first few lines of this idea come flooding into my head and I had to stop what I was doing because the thought would not leave me. 
> 
> I know second POV is not everyone's cup of tea and depending on the reaction this gets, I may write a third person version.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoyed this little piece of writing. 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a kudos and/or comment. It's always so wonderful to see what your thoughts are! 
> 
> Thank you for reading ~ <3


End file.
